


怀着爱

by kickstartmyheart



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartmyheart/pseuds/kickstartmyheart
Summary: 刹莱。柔情蜜意我愿记取
Relationships: Lyle Dylandy/Setsuna F. Seiei
Kudos: 3





	怀着爱

“你会弹钢琴吗？”刹那问。多少有点吃惊，因为哪里都没有这样的资料。

“不会。”

可是当他的手指漫不经心地拂过琴键时，似乎带着一种特殊的亲近和眷恋。他迟疑地用两根手指戳出一个乐句，磕磕绊绊地在空气中消散。之后这段简短的旋律又再重复了一遍，这次更流畅一些。第三次。

“这是什么曲子啊？”莱尔自言自语地说。

推开玻璃门，热空气扑面而来。他们离开了挨挨挤挤摆放着各式乐器的商店，走到明亮的大街上。莱尔一边说话，一边拢住发尾，用原本套在手腕上的皮筋随便绑起来。他已经绑起又拆开好几次了，头发在绑过的地方凹下去。

他说：“以前家里倒是有一台钢琴，主要是我妈在弹。不过当时妹妹在学声乐，有时候我或者我哥也会弹一弹，配合她练习。”

说话的声音时远时近。两个人以基本相同的速度走在步行街上，隔着一段距离，不时有人从中间穿过去。

“小时候我们学过很短的时间，钢琴。都没有坚持下来就是了。”

莱尔像突然想起什么，放慢了脚步，向刹那投以较为严肃的目光。

“你知道吗？我哥是个音痴。”

“是吗？”

刹那不知不觉间也停下了，同样认真地与他对视。几秒后，吉他和弦的声音从街道尽头传来，吸引了他们的注意。有一小圈人站在弹唱者周围。他们没有走上前去，就在原地看着。

“你不相信，对不对。”

“我没有不相信。”

“但你心里还是觉得他什么都会吧。我也这么觉得。”

歌曲进入高潮部分，听众中的一些人才露出恍然大悟的神情。这是一首超过十年前的流行歌，被街头乐手改编得面目全非。在过去由少女歌手演唱的初恋心情，放到一个中年男子口中，歌词的意义发生了突兀的改变。这些歌词本来就写得模棱两可，好让尽可能多的人从中获得一种可疑的私人感受。

莱尔皱眉，一副要挑刺的样子，但是没有走开。一曲唱完，他迅捷地从刹那的裤兜摸出零钱，走上前去扔进琴箱里，这时他脸上才有了一丝笑意。

今天一整天，莱尔看上去闷闷不乐，有几个原因：首先，他恨死夏天了。其次，按照计划明天他们就要回到宇宙中。他八成还在忍受宿醉头痛，在平常刹那会认为这是自作自受，但昨天的情况有一点特殊。

天气太热了。他原本以为莱尔会留在室内。又或者如果他考虑到马上要在密闭空间度过很长的时间想出去走走，也会一个人去。但是中午左右他听到敲门声，莱尔站在那里，就像平常一样，除了几绺头发在错误的地方翘起来。刹那没有问为什么，因为可能只会得到一个要笑不笑的表情，和一句“那就麻烦变革者读一读吧”。即使是他也会觉得这有一点伤人。

整个下午他们在面目模糊的城市中游荡，乘坐公共交通工具绕圈，在河边呆呆伫立（这条河可能是它唯一的特点，但仍不足以将它从其他无数相似的城市中区别开）。路过雪糕车时，莱尔问也没问，就给自己和刹那各买了一个，不声不响地递给他，顺便把找零塞到他兜里。两个人在长椅上各占了一边，慢慢吃完了。有时他的行为就像一个普通的保护者，有时又好像什么都没想，丝毫不关心身边是谁，心不在焉地看着别的地方。他的目光总是朝向马路尽头的天空，或者停留在滚滚河水中。

但是他说了很多话，各种无关紧要的观察，过去的事情。他说话的距离感就好像谈论的不是自己过世的家人，而是一些抱有适度好意的远房亲戚，而如果你相信某种死后世界的说法，这些人这一刻可能正在天上看着他。刹那认为他不像是相信任何这种说法的人，可莱尔说他多少还抱着一些死后团聚的幻想。他甚至说到艾纽会跟他的家人建立很好的关系，比他更好。不过他承认，他确实不希望现在他们在天上看着他，如今这里只有他一个人，要是他们没有别的事可做，只好看他，“这也太不公平了。”

离开街头乐手之后，他们走进地铁车站。穿过检票口时莱尔在跟刹那复述他在一个暑假曾经无缘无故看了十三遍的电影情节。上车的时候，刹那感觉到莱尔的手覆在他后肩，轻轻推了一下。

还没到下班时间，人却不少。莱尔在几乎坐满的车厢中看到一个空位，眼睛一亮。他不由分说地让刹那坐下，几乎硬把他按下去，自己站在他身边。他的手在他的肩膀上停留了一会儿，列车微微摇晃了一下的同时自然地离开了。

过了一会儿，有一个坐在对面后方靠窗座位的人下车。越过走道，刹那看着他侧身坐到里面去，邻座是一个胖胖的男人。在他过去之前，有一瞬间刹那想拉住他，但没有这么做。在其中一个车站一大群人涌进来，一下子几乎填满了空荡荡的区域。在接下来十几站，莱尔邻座的乘客都没有下车。

列车驶入黄昏的同时，刹那心中仍回荡着莱尔在乐器店随手弹的那一句旋律。

在扩大的意识中，有时这会发生——是一种奇怪而接近神秘的感觉。就好像他站在海边，海洋灰色的巨体起伏不定，人类绝不可能分辨出它由什么构成。然而当下一次海浪退去，在岸上留下了某种闪光的东西；他捡起来，发现那是某样丢失已久的私人物件。有的时候他感到自己与意识之海的屏障不再那么重要。他准备好拥抱这一切。但是往往就在这个时候，像是他自己的一部分残骸突然被冲到岸上，在这之前他甚至不知道这一部分是存在的。如果他尝试将这种感觉付诸语言，很快会发现这就像跪在海浪中，掬起一捧湿沙，看着它从指间消失。

他确实知道那首歌，鲜明地记起那首歌。他毫不费力地想起，它唱着真正的爱是什么？接着列出了许多实在的、被认为与爱有关的事物和意象。可是这都不是爱，女歌手唱道，请你把爱给我吧。他仍然感到困惑不已，甚至比过去更加困惑了。

他的战友在某次任务中偷偷捡到一个随身听，还没有完全坏掉。说是战友其实只是个小孩。现在刹那仍然能在眼前看到，能感觉到这一切的存在，他们两个躲在很薄的毯子下面，假装那是某种能够完全抵御外界好奇目光的魔毯。那孩子的眼睛睁得很大，他知道自己也一样，因为他们从耳机中听到的是完全陌生的声音。一名女性的歌声，与他们到那一刻为止听到的任何东西的完全不同——人们可能会说，像冰淇淋一样甜美。他们所知道的唯一的音乐是沙谢斯破破烂烂的扬声器中传出的激昂而模糊的战歌。它总是在同一个地方突兀地停下，然后再开始，因为那个男人懒得把它弄好，他们甚至感到停顿是歌曲的一部分。

那个孩子死去之后，随身听被砸烂了。它是堕落的象征，他们说。但是他留给刹那——留给索兰的红色围巾留了下来，因为它至少是血的颜色，这是可取的。没有人问过他，对他来说那跟血毫无关系，一团篝火暴露在风中。

夕阳浸没了车厢。刹那垂下眼，心想：莱尔会听到过这样的歌，会在这时想起它，再理所当然不过了。

列车停下来的时候他转过头去，想看看莱尔现在是不是还在原来的地方。在他们之间并没有站着很多人，但就是很巧地站在了完全遮挡住他视线的位置，而他旁边的乘客的体积也恰好阻止了他看见他。

昨天下午他们去按照清单采购需要带回天上的东西，买完之后额外在购物中心晃悠了一会。他们甚至去了家具店。莱尔一屁股坐在沙发上，招手让他也过来坐一坐。可是到后来，刹那从洗手间出来的时候，他的同伴微妙地沉默下来。当他终于问“你怎么了”，莱尔只是摇摇头，说：我们回去吧。 

答案揭晓得很快。过了一会，在外侧的大屏幕上，一名与艾纽和里维夫同型的原型变革者开始发言。

“我忘了他们还在量产我女朋友，”吐出一口烟，他轻松地说。

但是这种轻松很快消失得无影无踪。夜里他们去酒吧，发生了极其诡异的巧合——就在那里他们再次遇到了一个相同型号的女性。她剪了短发，可是她的模样和声音、无意之间的小动作，全都和艾纽一模一样。和她一样，这个“情报式”原型变革者并不知道自己实际上和人类不同，不知道自己会被回收、被洗去记忆之后再回到人群中，她像人一样说话、一样笑，双眼毫无阴霾。

他的眼睛几乎是不受控制地追着她，同时盛满了期待和失望。当她推门离开时，他也站起来。刹那按住他的手。

“我只是去上厕所。”他朝他笑了，但是并不真的在笑。“你要陪我去吗？”

“……”

“我知道！她是一个陌生人……”

“……莱尔。”

“我不会去追她的！……我又不是你！”

刹那几乎是先从他的语气中反应过来他在说什么，就好像他一说出这句话的那一瞬间就后悔了。

在来这里之前，莱尔和他说急需喝一杯（或者好几杯）。这一次，他发誓绝对不会发酒疯的。到最后结账的时候他还比较清醒，走回去也不需要人扶。最后莱尔到房门前，含糊地说了一句那明天见了，只有关门的时候微微摇晃了一下。刹那在走廊上站了一会，想起一些事。

他们第一次正式见面（邀请他来的时候），比第一次更早的一次（在爱尔兰，冷雨渗进他的衣领）——不，还要更早。他第一次查到他的资料，毕业合照上的莱尔冲他笑着。而更清晰、冲击力也更大的是，他在初次就职的公司拍的一张正式半身照。

照片上他穿着西服，看起来有一点点困，像在忍笑还是忍着呵欠似的抿着嘴角。一模一样的头发、眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴……刹那久久盯着这张照片，只是沉浸在原始的震惊中。如果说关于要不要去找洛克昂的弟弟这件事他曾经有过疑虑，那么所有的疑虑在那一刻全部蒸发了，他根本不可能知道这个人的存在却不去找他。

直到现在他仍然感到，这一切无法避免。但在发生的一切之后他开始想，如果莱尔后悔留在这里，在CB，可以预见的未来、可能很长的时间里，搭档将只有刹那一个人。如果他到最后发现，无论他改变的意志有多么顽强，这一切还是无法忍受的话——他会怎么办？

这近乎侮辱，他眼前立刻浮现出莱尔用气恼掩饰受伤的表情。可是在他心里，这个想法有一种自然的诱惑力。简直就像他希望莱尔这么想，希望他想要选择离开。

还有两个站就到他们的临时住所。邻座的男人拄着拐杖站起身。车门关上。

莱尔看起来睡着了。

他的头挨在车窗上，闭着眼睛。刹那心想，差不多应该叫醒他了。于是他坐到了莱尔旁边。

他没能喊他的名字，或者把他摇醒，就是没办法。刹那把手按在他的手腕上。为什么这样困难？他轻轻地摇了摇他的手。手心朝内，虚握着拳。什么也没有想，刹那慢慢展开莱尔的手指，没有遭到抵抗，然后像要比较大小一样，用自己的手指和他的手指重合。

他松开了，对方的手还维持着原来的姿态，毫无防备地半张开。

门打开，又关上，两次。他们坐过了站。等到整条线倒数第二站的报站声响起时，莱尔睁开眼，看了看身边的刹那，很快又移开了目光。他既没有问他这是哪里，也没有问为什么不叫醒他，只是无言地推了推他。下车了。

太阳下山之后，空气变得湿润而凉爽了一些。不知为何月台上还没亮灯，乘客三两散开，他俩站在那儿，没有人对这个状态表达疑问。

“烟怎么没了。”莱尔把牛仔裤的裤兜整个翻过来，叹了口气。”来，借点零钱。”他靠在柱子上，懒洋洋地伸手。刹那让自己被牵着手腕拉过去，然后他的手又一次伸进他的兜里，因为面对面的关系，比之前要靠得更近。“哦——你也没零钱。”拙劣的借口。在暧昧的光线里，刹那注意到莱尔嘴角翘起来了，不出声地在笑，从这个距离能感觉到他身体细微的颤抖。

“你知道我在想什么吗？刹那。”

最近，这样的问题几乎变成了莱尔专门针对刹那的武器。这是因为在某一个时间点他意识到，事实上他在此事上的劣势根本不是劣势，甚至可以说是优势。因为他永远都不知道刹那在想什么；而即使不想知道，刹那有时无法控制地知道他的心。他光脚的不怕穿鞋的……但这一次不一样。

“我想接吻。”

还没说完刹那就已经付诸行动了。

他们分开的时候，刹那听到莱尔小声说：“我没睡着。”

“我知道。”

“当然了，变革者。”

“跟那没关系。”

刹那把手指插进莱尔的头发里，继续吻他。

“……昨天晚上，我要是没让你走就好了。”莱尔说，微微地喘气，“一个人在旅馆浴室里打手枪太难受了，你绝对不知道这种感觉吧。”

“……你可以打电话找我。”

“你会来吗？刹那。”但莱尔不是明知故问，刹那想。“如果我找你的话，你会来吗。”他的心就好像被什么东西点亮了，一片洞明。他们丝毫也不害臊地拉着手，看着彼此的眼睛，像要在里面寻找除了唯一的答案以外的东西。

“走吧。”他轻快地说，“还有好多时间呢。”的确，夜晚才刚刚开始。刹那在他身后，稍微用力握住他的手指。没办法，他不得不被他赌徒式的让人心碎的乐观所感染，就好像他们真的还有全世界的时间。


End file.
